The Jedi and the NASCAR Races
by RavenclawWeasel531
Summary: 16 years post ROTS. Anakin never turned. When the Jedi Temple starts running out of funding, what is better than a NASCAR race to fund it? Join Luke, Leia, Anakin, Obi-Wan and more for silliness, fun, and racing! Rated for mild language.
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, basically, since this is AU, I wanted to make sure everyone knew what happened in Revenge of the Sith, since Anakin is light and Palpatine is dead. So, basically, when Palpatine told Anakin that he was the sith lord, before Palpatine could do anything, he sliced him in half, and told the council about Palpatine. He also confessed that he was married. Yoda was amazed that he managed to stay on the light side, kill a sith who had been promising to save Padme. So Yoda granted him the rank of Master, and made him promise to hand the children over for training. So, here is a character list, since I think people might find it helpful, since it is an AU.**

 **Council members:**

Yoda-Announcer

Mace Windu-Driver

Plo Koon-Driver

Ki-Adi-Mundi-Driver

Saesee Tiin-Driver

Obi-Wan Kenobi-Driver

Anakin Skywalker-Driver

Agen Kolar-Driver

Stass Allie-Driver

Kit Fisto-Concessions leader

Shaak Ti-In charge of younglings

Eeeth Koth-Pace car

 **I hope all of these names are spelled right**

 **Jedi**

Padawan Leia Skywalker-Person who lists the rules

Padawan Luke Skywalker-Driver

Younglings-Pit crews

Initiates-Pit Crew leaders

15 Other Jedi-Drivers

 **Others**

Padme-Car inspector

Han Solo-Driver

Chewie-Goodyear Blimp driver

C-3PO-Flag guy

R2-D2- Concessions assistant

Michael Waltrip-Announcer

Darrell Waltrip-Announcer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I am not George Lucas**

One late evening, Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to their quarters after a long and hard sparring session. The twins had done a sparring session together, with Anakin and Obi-Wan acting as referees. This had ended in the two arguing and beginning a lightsaber spar before separated by Yoda. They had gotten 4 whacks with his stick each, and were sore and tired when they returned to their rooms, Anakin and Obi-Wan still glaring at each other.

"Luke and I call the couch," Anakin hissed at Obi-Wan. "You and Leia got it yesterday. And since couch=remote control, we choose what to watch."

"I heard about this thing called Nascar racing," Luke said, with a grab toward the remote. Leia quickly used the Force to levitate it out of his reach.

"Give that back," Luke hollered. He quickly used a force delivered shove to his sister, making her fall off of the chair and lose her control. "Got it,"he yelled triumphantly.

"Luke," Leia yelled. "What have Anakin and Obi-Wan said about pushing?!"

"I don't feel to inclined to listen. After all, they did just spend the walk back here making each other trip on stuff."

Leia looked at him, then at the two masters. Anakin glared at Luke, and Luke gave a matching glare back.

"Hypocrites," she muttered, before slouching in her chair. "What stupid show do you want to watch now," she snapped. "Last time you picked what to watch, we watched Barney and Friends for 5 hours on end. Not happening again."

"I was six. It is definitely my turn to pick. Anyway, this is racing. Apparently one of the planets has something kind of like podracing. It's called NASCAR. It's really cool. The cars are really slow though. It's still cool though," Luke said calmly as he flipped through the channels. "Here it is. ESPN's the channel, in case anyone wants to watch it again."

Within minutes, the four were transfixed by the racing. They watched cars crash, intense battles for first place, and by the time the race was halfway over, Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided to be friends again, and take the couch for themselves. Anakin was trying to use Leia's head as a foot rest, when a weather delay stopped the race for 2 hours.

"Oh crud," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, we need to go RIGHT NOW. The council meeting starts in 5 minutes." Luke, Leia. Order pizza, I'll forward you a coupon. Get me any soda, I don't care. Get a lot of junk food. The race should be canceled for a while. If it starts while we're gone, pause it. Bye!"

By the time the Jedi had arrived at the council meeting, it had already started. The pair took their seat, Anakin with a gulp, since Mace Windu was glaring at him, and Mace's glares were SCARY. Anakin snuck a peek at Obi-Wan, and noticed he was GLARING at Mace right back. Yoda looked at them both in a irritated fashion, before noticing Mace and Obi-Wan were now engaged in a glare duel, which prompted Yoda to cough loudly, "Behaving like younglings, you are. Dignified Masters, you should be behaving like. Take your seats, you should."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, sending an emotional equivalent of a smirk over their bond to Anakin.

"Bad news, I have," Yoda intoned solemnly.

"Running out of money the Jedi Order is. Lots of Jedi, we have. Too many for the Republic to fund, we have. Need a fundraiser we do. Needs to earn lots of credits monthly, it does. Ideas, anyone?"

The Jedi began to call out ideas, and Yoda hit anyone with his stick who had not asked to speak.

"A bake sale?" Kit Fisto asked.

Whack.

A speeder wash?" Anakin suggested.

Whack.

"A lemonade stand!" Master Allie said.

Whack.

Meanwhile, Luke and Leia were watching this unfold on their TV. A few years ago, when the twins had gotten in a heap of trouble when they had a party and hadn't gotten cleaned up in time, they had put cameras in the Council Chambers. Now, whenever they saw Obi-Wan and Anakin leaving, they started to clean up, because they only had 5 minutes before their Masters returned. But now, Luke and Leia had an idea.

"They should do something like podracing. Like EVERYONE would love to see that," Luke suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. But podracing is WAAAAY to dangerous. The council would shoot that idea down," Leia said. "But something like that.."

"What about the NASCAR racing we saw on TV," Luke said excitedly. "It's basically podracing, only safer. Besides, LOTS of people showed up to watch on TV."

"That's actually a great idea," Leia said. "Let's go tell the Council. Because if we wait any longer, Yoda's going to have knocked everyone out with that blasted stick of his."

The two raced from the room. When they arrived at the council chambers, they could hear Mace from outside the doors yelling, "KENOBI! How DARE YOU GLARE at ME! I AM A SENIOR COUNCIL MEMBER, AND YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!"

No response came from Obi-Wan. Luke turned to Leia and whispered, " I think he's probably either, A) Glaring at Mace, or B) Giving him a deadpan stare. You know, like those looks he gives us when we misbehave."

"One. Two. Three," they whispered nervously as they opened the council doors.

Needless to say, the council was shocked. Having two padawans who were not supposed to be in the council chambers, barge in unannounced while the members were arguing was NOT an everyday occurrence.

Everyone froze. Yoda had his stick two inches from Anakin's shin. Mace had his lightsaber out and was chasing Obi-Wan with it. Plo Koon was arguing with two other members. And Saesee TiinYoda and Anakin. Then all heads turned their way.

Obi-Wan gave them both "the look". Mace looked like he might come after them with his lightsaber. Anakin looked horrified. And Yoda left Anakin alone, walked straight up to them, and whacked them hard in the shins.

"OUCH!"

"In your rooms, you should be. Having an important discussion, we are," Yoda said.

"Nice try, Master. I have Obi-Wan Kenobi for my Master. This is what Anakin would call, "aggressive negotiations. Maybe instead of making the Padawans go to a diplomacy class, you should go instead," Leia responded with a hint of snark that reminded Anakin of a cross between Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Impertinent, you are. Give you extra meditation, I will."

"Master," Luke said respectfully, bowing. "Padawan Skywalker and I came to you with an idea."

By now, all of the Masters had stopped trying to kill each other. They had all gone back to their seats, save for Yoda, who was still in the middle of the room. Luke thought he might spontaneously combust from the pressure of having 12 people staring at him, some of them(Obi-Wan, Mace, Anakin), giving him the scariest looks he'd ever seen.

"Sure you do, I am. However, not the time it is now," Yoda responded, going back to his chair.

"It has to do with what you are talking about," Leia blurted.

"How do you know this, Padawan Skywalker?" Mace asked. "Unless of course, you were spying on the Jedi Council while we were in meeting."

"Well, er, um, it's complicated. And a long story. Can we just tell you our idea?" Leia said, fervently hoping that this would be the case.

"Certainly not, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "I will find out once we get back to our rooms anyway. And you know I will tell the council. You might as well say. Did you plant cameras in here or something? Or were you eavesdropping at the door?"

"Erm, we planted cameras in here," Luke said, staring at the ground. "Like 2 years ago. After the party we threw when you caught us before we had cleaned up."

Suddenly, he looked at the whole council. Leia did the same. The council all had almost identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

"Spying on the Council, you have been?" Yoda said, amazed. "Thought this was impossible, we did."

"Well, anyway, we planted these cameras in here a few weeks after that. We just watched them the entire time, and when our Masters left, we'd just clean up whatever mess we'd made and do whatever they had told us to do while they were gone," Leia explained.

"Some of the stuff was funny too," Luke added.

"Luke, shut up. That's beside the point," Leia said.

"Well, today we were watching you guys, and we came up with an idea for a fundraiser. We wouldn't have done anything, but we thought Master Yoda might kill everyone with his stick. And I at least, happen to like my Master and would appreciate him to still be alive when the meeting was over," Luke said, finishing the story.

"Interesting this is. Punish you later, I will. Tell us the idea, you will," Yoda demanded.

"So, our idea is to do something we saw on TV. It's called NASCAR racing. It's kind of like podracing, only no one dies. So basically, all of these drivers drive on a track really fast for 200 laps, and then whoever finishes first, wins! So basically Leia and I thought that the Jedi could build a race track in that HUGE abandoned arena, put ads in the news, and then the Jedi could be the racers. Master Anakin can help build the cars. And we can comm the announcers of the real races to come help us. What do you think?"

"Good idea, this is. Go back to your room, you will," Yoda said.

"Padawans!" Mace barked.

"Yes Master Windu?" Leia said, turning around to face him, staring him in the eye.

"Get the cameras out of here, NOW!"

"Yes Master Windu," Leia said.

Luke muttered something under his breath about stupid council members having no sense of humor as he went over to the wall, and removed the part of the wall that held the concealed camera. He put the piece of wall back, having it look the same as before. Luke and Leia bowed to the Council as they departed quickly.

As the door shut behind them, Yoda said, "Snarky your padawans are, Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. Need to discipline them more often, you do. Discipline them for you, I will. But good idea, they had. Call the whole temple for a meeting, I will. Dismissed, you are."

As Luke and Leia collapsed in their own apartment, making it there in a record of 2 minutes, Luke gasped, "I'm still alive. I thought for sure I was going to be killed."

"Me too," Leia agreed. "You know, we probably should order the pizza. Just so our Masters don't get even more angry."

"Good idea," Luke said.

 **Sorry, it was WAY longer than I thought. My brother is helping me with this, and I think he got annoyed with how long it was. He loves NASCAR, and I need his help for that. Plus, he helped me come up with the idea. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! 12, my brother told me that NASCAR drivers can die, but I needed that in there as a valid excuse, and also, Luke and Leia haven't been watching it for very long, so they don't know that. But thanks for telling me anyway:)**

 _Italics=Telepathic communication_

"Yoda, this is. Important announcement, I have. Report to an important meeting, everyone must. In main meeting room, it is. Attend, every Jedi needs to. In ½ hour, it is. See you there, I will."

Luke and Leia Skywalker slowly came out of the meditative trance that they had been in for the past 12 hours.

"I can't believe that was only Yoda's punishment. That, and like 15 whacks. And Yoda is known for not being really harsh. I don't know what our masters will do to us," Luke said incredulously.

"I know, right?!" Leia exclaimed. "I thought that we would just get hit with his blasted stick a few times. I am not barging into a council meeting in a hurry."

Both twins exited the meditation chamber, blinking a few times to adjust to the surrounding light. The temple was the busiest they had ever seen. Jedi were all heading toward the main meeting room in swarms. Luke grabbed Leia's arm.

"We'd better hurry. If we don't, we'll get the worst seats in the whole room."

As Luke and Leia entered, Luke complained,

"That nasty booger-colored troll. It still hurts to walk!"

"Me too. Seriously, the Jedi code should have a law against scary booger-colored trolls carrying sticks," Leia agreed.

Whack.

Luke looked down to see a very angry Master Yoda.

Whack.

Leia looked down to see a very angry Master Yoda.

"Call me booger colored, you will not. Disrespectful, it is," Yoda said sternly.

"Master, I spoke the truth. Boogers are green, you are green. I was not insulting you when I said that," Leia said.

"Call me green, why don't you," Yoda suggested.

"We're working on expanding our vocabulary," Luke explained.

Whack. Whack.

"Speak to your Masters this evening, I will. Have a talk about impudence, I will. Insult council members, you will not."

With that, a very disgruntled Master Yoda walked away.

"Crud. I can't believe he caught us," Leia said.

"Just our luck," Luke said. "Now I'm even more sore."

"Luke! Leia!" Anakin and Obi-Wan yelled. "We've saved you both seats!"

The two ran over as fast as they could. When they got there, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at them very sternly.

"When we get back to our quarters, we need to have a talk. About your punishments," Obi-Wan said. "How many times have we lectured you about never, ever interrupting a council session? Never, right?"

This last bit was said with sarcasm.

"Sure Master," Leia replied sarcastically. "You totally don't mention it like every time."

"Then what excuse do you have?" Obi-Wan said in the voice that they both knew meant they were in deep trouble.

"Master, if we hadn't come in, Yoda probably would have beaten everyone senseless with his stick. And you'd probably be dead, since Master Windu was chasing you with a lightsaber."

"She does have a point," Anakin pointed out dryly. "I'm not too convinced that's a good excuse for the camera's though."

"Um…" Luke tried to think of a valid excuse for placing cameras in the council chambers.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan said sharply. "Though barging into the council meeting to save us all from Master Yoda might be a decent excuse, there is no excuse whatsoever for placing cameras in the council chambers and then spying on the meeting."

"I'm sorry Masters," both twins chorused.

"SILENCE!" Windu boomed.

"Thank Master Windu, I do," Yoda said. "Wondering why you are here, you are. Running out of money the Order is. Too many Jedi for the Republic to fund, there are."

There was a gasp from the whole entire order.

"Doing a fundraiser we are. Required, participation is. Doing NASCAR races, we are. Explain, those who had the idea will."

The two in question gulped. Luke had stage fright. Leia didn't really like speaking to people she knew, though she loved talking to crowds that she didn't know.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker. Come up here, you will," Yoda commanded.

Luke's face was now bright red. Leia looked slightly green. With a feeling of dread, the twins walked up to the podium where Master Yoda had just been. Evidently he had force-levitated himself up.

"Hi everyone," Luke said. "So, I'm pretty sure that you all know who we are."

"Anyway," Leia interrupted quickly, before her brother could make a fool of himself even more. "We're here to explain about what NASCAR racing is. So, has anyone heard of podracing?"

About ¾ of the crowd raised their hands.

" _Leia," Luke said. "Look at Master Anakin."_

When Leia looked, she saw with horror that Anakin held a camera in his hand. It was pointed at the two of them.

" _No way! Kill me now."_

"Well, NASCAR Racing is kinda like that. In our version, we're going to race 500 laps on a track that's going to span the arena of the Coruscant Athletic Building," Luke explained nervously.

Leia, meanwhile, had noticed a piece of paper on the podium. It was a list for what to talk about. It read:

How it works

Who does what

Initiates-Pit leaders

Lessons from Master Anakin

Younglings-Pit crews

Lessons from Master Anakin

8 council members plus 17 others-Drivers

Kit Fisto-Concessions

Shaak Ti-Youngling leader

Eeth Koth-Pace Car

All others should open concessions or souvenir stands unless asked otherwise by the council

That was it. Nothing else. Leia wondered if the council had decided to make them do this as punishment AFTER they had left

"Ok, so everyone's probably wondering who's doing what. Everyone in the order gets to do something, plus most likely some outsiders. All of the Younglings will be divided into 25 groups of 7 for pit crews for the drivers, and 25 initiates will be crew chiefs. The 6 younglings from each group who service the cars will take lessons on how to service the cars from Master Skywalker. Any leftover initiates and younglings will assist Master and Padawan pairs working at souvenir and concession stands," Leia told the crowd.

"8 council members have already agreed to be drivers. If 17 other Jedi Knights who do not have Padawans would be willing to sign up as drivers, that would be appreciated. All younglings who are part of the pit crews should tell Master Shaak Ti, as he is dividing them up into teams. All of the other Jedi in the temple should open Souvenir or concession stands unless otherwise asked," Luke continued. "We hope that this will be a success and thank you for your time."

The Jedi clapped politely as Luke and Leia walked as fast as they could toward their seats, their faces bright red. When they arrived, Anakin was putting the camera away.

" _How could you videotape that!" Luke said angrily._

" _I'll tell you later, Padawan," was Anakin's amused reply._

Leia could see Obi-Wan and Anakin smirking at each other. She gulped.

"Thank you for your time, the council does. Talk to Master Fisto about opening stands, you will. Talk to Master Windu, potential drivers will. Go back to your quarters, you will," Yoda said.

As they arrived back into their rooms, Luke and Leia felt very scared. Their masters had been grinning in a very evil fashion the whole way back, and they both knew that meant nothing good.

"What are you going to do with that video?" Leia asked as they arrived. "Delete it RIGHT NOW!"

"Nice try, Leia," Anakin said. "I'm showing this at the next family reunion."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke and Leia yelled.

"I'm staying home," Luke said.

"No you are not. You are going to be in the room while I show this. Your relatives will LOVE it," Anakin said with an evil grin.

"Why though? Why torture us?" Leia asked.

"This is your punishment for placing cameras in the council chambers," Obi-Wan said. "Rather fitting, isn't it?"

"We haven't done anything with the footage though," Luke argued.

"Not that we know of," Obi-Wan said. "End of story. It is going to be shown at the reunion, and you will be there." This last part was said in the tone that gave no room for argument.

"Master," Luke said. "Can I sign up to be a driver?"

"I already commed the council when we got home. I figured you would want to. Leia, what about you?" Anakin said.

"I'd like to tell all the drivers the rules at the beginning," Leia said with a grin.

"Fine with me," Obi-Wan said. "I'll comm the council."

With that, both Padawans exited the room.

"I'm going to ask Padme if she would be willing to inspect all of the cars. We need someone to do that. Master Windu said he'd comm the announcers of the real Nascar races to see if they'd come announce. Master Yoda will help. And C-3PO is going to wave the flags, and R2 is going to deliver concessions," Anakin said.

"Seems pretty well set to me," Obi-Wan said.

"I can't believe you just agreed with me," Anakin said. "That's weird."

"It's not the first time," Obi-Wan argued. "We agreed on the video."

"Maybe."

A knock sounded on the door.

Meanwhile, in Leia's room, the two Padawans were reflecting upon their grim situation.

"I hate family reunions. Mom's sisters and family SCARE me. Seriously. They always put me in frilly pink dresses and tiaras, and then they parade me around. I don't even get to have a belt for my lightsaber," Leia complained.

"They always stuff me in a suit. At least I get my lightsaber, but then all the scary grandmas make me show off my lightsaber moves. And I hate doing ANYTHING in front of family. It's so awkward," Luke said.

"I can't believe that Dad's going to make us be in the same room as all the people watching the movie. That's like, padawan abuse."

Just then they heard something even worse coming from the living room. Master Yoda.

"Hello Master Yoda. What brings you here?" Obi-Wan said.

"Speak about your Padawans, I must. Disrespectfu,l they were," Yoda complained.

"What have they done now, Master?" The tone in Obi-Wan's voice suggested he might murder the Padawans in question when he was all done talking to Master Yoda.

"Called me booger colored, they did. Complained about me punishing them, they did," Yoda griped.

"But Master, you are booger colored," Anakin pointed out.

"Boy, Anakin. I never guessed." Obi-Wan's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Called me a booger colored troll, they did. Refer to me by my skin color, they should not. Punished, they must be."

"Master Yoda, they spoke the truth. You are the same color as a booger. They were being truthful, though speaking of you as such was disrespectful," Anakin said.

"Hmph. See where your Padawans get impudence, I do," was Yoda's displeased reply.

"Master Yoda, you shouldn't be so touchy about being green."

"Not all, that is. Snarky, they were. Expanding their vocabulary, they said. Snarky and rude it was."

"Master, booger colored is a synonym to green. It was a creative way of saying green," was Obi-Wan's dry comment.

"Impertinent, you are. Grand Master Jedi, I am. Appreciate your disrespect, I do not. Leaving now, I am."

Luke and Leia heard the door slam closed. They then started to laugh.

"He is so touchy," Leia snickered.

"Honestly, you'd think he might have a sense of humor after living 900 years," Luke laughed. 

"I can see his face," Leia said between gasps. "All wide-eyed when Dad called him booger colored, and disapproving."

"LUKE! LEIA!" Obi-Wan's voice interrupted their laughter.

"Uh oh."

When they entered the living room, Anakin's face was amused, but Obi-Wan looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Did you really call Master Yoda a booger colored troll?" Anakin asked, snickering.

"Yes. But not to his face. I told Leia that I was still sore from that booger-colored troll hitting me with his blasted stick," Luke said, with a laugh.

"I told Luke that the Jedi Code should say something about booger colored trolls being allowed to have sticks," Leia said, now roaring with laughter.

"Only, then he hit us with his stick, and we didn't know he heard, honest!" Luke stopped laughing long enough to beg for mercy.

"Obi-Wan, stop trying to not laugh. You know it was funny, and besides, you called him a booger colored troll too," Anakin demanded.

Before they knew it, the four of them were laughing at the impression that Obi-Wan had just done of Yoda's face. Then, a thundering yell broke the laughter,

"KENOBI! SKYWALKER! WHERE ARE YOU!"

 **Huh, who could that be? :) I guess you'll find out on Tuesday! Also, I know that NASCAR has stages now, but I'm not going to make that be happening in this fanfiction, since it confuses me and plus, I think the race will be simpler that way. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

"Crud, he found us," Anakin hissed to Obi-Wan. "How did he know it was us?"

"KENOBI! SKYWALKER! STOP HIDING RIGHT NOW AND COME TALK TO ME!"

"He sounds mad," Leia observed. "What did you do to Master Windu this time?"

"Either we existed, or he guessed that we were the culprits," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Why would he have a problem with you existing?" Luke asked.

"Master Windu has had it out for us for a long time. I'm not sure how it started. It might have been us bickering at a Senate meeting once," Anakin said.

"Nice, Dad. Real nice," Leia said sarcastically. "And what did you do that he guessed you did?" 

"Um, we might have kinda sorta signed him up as a driver," Anakin said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"We know he hates driving. Plus, Master Yoda made a rule after everyone left, that once you have a job, you commit to it," Obi-Wan added.

A loud banging on the door sounded. Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to act as if nothing was happening. Then the sound of a lightsaber igniting sounded, and Obi-Wan got up.

"I think we'd better answer before he destroys the door," Anakin said.

"Ya think?` Obi-Wan responded sarcastically before opening the door calmly to reveal Master Windu, who had his lightsaber inches from where the door had just been.

"Hello, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, as if he had not heard Master Windu's yells.

"Kenobi, I want a word with you and Skywalker. Padawans, get out now."

Luke and Leia gulped and ran out of the room as fast as they could.

"Should we have our comms out to call the healers? Just in case Master Windu goes psycho?" Luke suggested, once they were safe inside of his room.

"Probably. And open the door a little bit, I want to hear what they're saying.

"HOW DARE YOU SKYWALKER! DO NOT SASS ME, A MEMBER OF THE JEDI COUNCIL!" Windu yelled.

"Master Windu, I believe that you forget that I too, am a member of the high council, and it is not appropriate for you to be standing on my couch," Anakin snipped.

"THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE YOU SIGNING ME UP AS A DRIVER!"

"Master Windu, we needed a member of the council who all the Jedi look up to driving. Half the younglings and Padawans are scared of Anakin, and I'm known for negotiations, and not driving," Obi-Wan explained in his negotiator voice. "And Master Yoda's too short."

"THAT LEADS ME TO SOMETHING ELSE! WHY THE HECK WOULD SKYWALKER VOLUNTEER TO TEACH YOUNGLINGS!"

"He needs to work on his leadership skills," Obi-Wan said, despite the fact that Master Windu had reignited his lightsaber. "This is a good way to do it. Furthermore, he understands mechanics.

"WELL, HE'LL PROBABLY KILL THE YOUNGLINGS!"

"I assure you, Master Windu, that I have no intention of killing younglings. We need all the Jedi we can get," Anakin said, also pulling out the negotiator voice.

The sounds of a lightsaber deactivating reached the two Padawans ears, and they assumed Master Windu had suddenly calmed down for some odd reason.

"Get off the couch, you should. Break it, you will. Hear you from my rooms, I can. Disruptive to my announcer practicing, it is."

"I'm sure that Master Windu regrets giving into his anger, Master Yoda. I assure you, he most likely will not do it again," Anakin said.

"Good. Need another driver, I do. Commed all Jedi knights, I have, and only gotten 15 yesses."

" _Master," Luke said. "Tell Master Yoda that my friend Han Solo would be willing to drive."_

" _Very well, Padawan."_

"Master Yoda, I think that my son's friend Han Solo would be willing to help."

"Fine, this is. Need someone to drive the Goodyear blimp also, we do," Yoda told them.

" _Master, Han's wookie friend Chewbacca would probably drive it," Luke told his dad._

"Master Yoda, Mr. Solo's wookie friend Chewbacca would be willing to drive the blimp for you," Anakin said.

"Leave, we will. Come with me, Master Windu, will."

When Yoda and Mace had left, Anakin let out a sigh of relief.

"You can come out now," Obi-Wan said.

"Wow, we didn't need to call the healers," Luke said in amazement. "Windu didn't kill you?" 

"Since I'm talking, I suppose not," Anakin said dryly. "I'm assuming this was fine with Han?"

"Yeah, I was on the phone with him at the time," Luke told him.

"Anakin, something Master Windu said reminded me, Why exactly are you teaching younglings? You scare half of them to death," Obi-Wan asked.

"Um, I'm like the only person in the entire temple who knows how to work with car engines," Anakin responded. "And it's not like I'm going to kill them."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Leia muttered to Luke. "Especially if one of them tried to challenge what he said."

"I know, right?" Luke whispered back.

"I heard that," Anakin said angrily. "And I am NOT going to maim, kill, or injure any younglings.

"Whatever," Luke said.

"So, Master Yoda's announcing? That's going to be hilarious. I can hear it. Think Master Windu will lose, I do. Hope he gets not angry, I do. Anger leads to fear, fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Such is the path to the Dark side," Leia mimicked. "He'll probably scare half the crowd away."

"I wouldn't put it past him. And if anyone gets angry, I think we will all be treated to the anger speech. Even if someone in the crowd gets angry. He really likes that speech," Obi-Wan said.

"I wonder if Mace is getting that speech now. To say he was angry is an understatement.

Meanwhile, Mace Windu was in Yoda's room, eating candy.

"Got angry with Skywalker and Kenobi, you did. Remember, you should, Anger leads to fear, fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. The path to the dark side, this is."

"I know Master Yoda. You've told me this before. I'm very sorry for losing my temper. I don't really like to drive all that much, and I wasn't amused that Skywalker signed me up," Mace said in his most patient tone.

"Impatient, you are. Meditate with me, you will. Release your feelings to the force, you should."

"Yes Master Yoda," Mace sighed. He really hadn't wanted to spend the day before practicing driving a car meditating with a green troll.

 **TBC on Friday!**


	5. Update

**Hi to all of my readers. So, I just want to say I am so so sorry for not having updated in a while. I have been really busy getting ready for a trip to London(which I leave for tomorrow) and I haven't had time to update this story. For some reason, all of my Tuesdays and Fridays have been busy! The chapter I'm working on is Anakin teaching the younglings about cars, and I am not a car expert! Anyway, I just wanted to say, that up through the 27th of August, I will be updating whenever I have time. I will try and write on the plane, and then update when I get to my flat, where I have wifi, but who knows? I need to figure out how to do the stupid docs offline. I just wanted to tell you, since I know that on my other story, I had someone ask me not to abandon it. And I'm not planning on abandoning this story, since it's really fun to write. This is all I had time for today, but I did want to make sure that people knew.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

"Anakin, I'm still not sure why you insist on doing this. Half the younglings are scared of you, for goodness sake!"

Luke and Leia sighed and looked at each other. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been arguing for almost an hour about whether or not Anakin would be allowed to go and teach the younglings.

"Obi-Wan, I won't hurt the younglings. Yes, they annoy me on occasion, but not to the point of hurting them. And besides, the half that aren't scared of me worship me," Anakin said, exasperated.

"Oh force, Luke, we need to go. History's in 5 minutes," Leia yelped, looking at the clock.

"Who teaches History?" Obi-Wan asked, interrupting the argument he was about to get in with Anakin.

"Master Yoda's teaching today," Luke said, running to his room to grab his backpack.

"Well, better scooch. He hits us with his stick every time we're late for the council meeting, and I'm an adult. It's likely he will whack 16 year old Padawans," Anakin said playfully.

"Bye!"

"I AM GOING TO TEACH THE YOUNGLINGS!" Anakin yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HALF OF THEM!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL TOO!"

"KENOBI! SKYWALKER! SHUT UP!"

There was silence.

"Fine. Go teach the younglings. But I will not speak for your defense if any of them are harmed," Obi-Wan sulked.

"I'm not going to harm them. What, do you think I want to not have a pit crew?" Anakin protested. "I'm headed. Bye!"

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin could be way too stubborn on occasion.

"Now, does everyone know what a car is?" Anakin asked his class.

About half of the younglings raised their hands.

"Very good. Now, I'm going to put a hologram of a car up, which has a diagram on the main components. I'm going to give everyone 2 minutes to try and memorize what parts are what. Then, I'll pass out a sheet of paper, and give you 10 minutes to label as much as you remember. Then I'll come around and check it," Anakin said patiently.

"Master Skywalker," a voice said.

"Yes?"

"Will we repeat this until everyone knows what the parts are?"

"I will help everyone individually on what they don't know."

The response for this was for most of the class to gulp. Anakin was not exactly known for his patience.

"Ok, two minutes, starting now."

Anakin could hear the younglings muttering the parts, and he smiled. Perhaps he wasn't awful at this after all.

"Ok, two minutes are up. Everyone, get out your pencils."

Anakin then used the force to pass out papers, causing the younglings to stare at him in awe and amazement.

"Ok, I'm going to give everyone 10 minutes to remember and label as much as they can. If you don't remember something, that's OK. You wouldn't be here if you knew everything already. All right, let's get started," Anakin told the nervous looking class.

As the younglings began to write down what they could remember, Anakin smiled a little. He had noticed the surprise at his use of the force, and he remembered how astonished he had been when Obi-Wan had first done something like that. It made him smile to think about how once, he was a quiet, obedient child who never talked back. He was nearly the opposite now.

"The ten minutes are up," Anakin told the class after several minutes. "Would everyone please bring their papers up to the desk please? Then you may do homework from other classes while I look these over and call each one of you up here individually to talk."

The younglings quietly filed into a line in front of Anakin's desk. Anakin took the papers and began to look at the papers. The first one was a boy named Derek's paper. He had filled out roughly half of the sheet, and about ⅔ of the sheet was correct. Anakin was impressed, considering that cars were quite a bit different than speeders.

"Would Derek come up here please?" Anakin asked.

A small boy of about 5 or 6 walked up to Anakin's desk nervously.

"Yes Master Skywalker?" Derek asked.

"You did very well," Anakin told him. "Cars have quite a difference from speeders, you know, and a lot of people mess up on the designs of cars. So, you got most of the major parts, but you didn't get a lot of the smaller ones that are more important. Why is that?" Anakin asked kindly, hoping to figure out how he solved this.

"Well, the bigger ones are all really noticeable, since there aren't a lot like them," Derek told him. "But the small ones look really similar and I can't tell the difference between all of them. And the crankshaft and the driveline look really similar.

"That makes sense," Anakin said. "But, the nice thing is, in the cars that we are using, the crankshaft and the driveline are different colors. So at the end of class, I'll hand out a sheet listing what colors are what parts. The reason why you couldn't see the colors was because Master Yoda is a cheapskate and wouldn't let me use a color hologram."

"Won't Master Yoda kill you for saying that he's a cheapskate? He has hidden cameras in here, because once we were naughty when we had no teacher here," Derek asked with a slight smile.

"Oh Sith," Anakin swore. "I'm dead. Oh well, that's nothing new. Anyway, does that make more sense?"

"Yes Master Skywalker," Derek responded cheerfully.

Anakin groaned inwardly. Master Yoda wasn't going to take kindly to Anakin insulting him in front of a student. Still inwardly groaning, Anakin called the next student up to his desk to help them.

"Class is going to be over in five minutes. Before you pack up, I would like to hand you a packet for studying the car parts. I assembled it based upon what each student understood, and didn't understand, though you all have diagrams in there for you to study. Please grab one on your way out," Anakin said. "I hope everyone more or less understands the material, and have a good day. Thank you, and class is dismissed," Anakin finished as the bell rang.

Just then, as all of the younglings filed out the door, Master Yoda entered. He counted the younglings as they went out the door, probably, Anakin thought, to make sure he hadn't killed any of them.

"Scare them, did you?" Yoda asked.

"No Master Yoda," Anakin responded.

"Rude, you were about me. Talking behind my back, I do not appreciate. Called me a cheapskate, you did. Cheapskate, I am not, and inform a youngling that I was, you did. Lying, it is," Master Yoda lectured.

Anakin rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if the stupid little troll enjoyed these lectures. He gave them far too often.

WHAACK.

"Ouch!" Anakin yelped. "What was that for?" Anakin said, along with a string of curses directed toward Master Yoda.

"Projecting your thoughts, you were. Stupid little troll, I am not. Swear, Jedi do not. Wash your mouth out with soap, I will. Treat you like a youngling, I must."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Anakin exploded.

"Yell, you should not."

"Give a damn, I do not," Anakin mimicked.

"Rude and insolent, you are. Inherited this, Luke and Leia have."

"Annoying, your lectures are," Anakin snapped.

"Mimic me again, if you do, whack you with my stick I will."

"Break your stick, I will," Anakin pushed.

Whaack.

"SITHSPIT!" Anakin swore.

And that was how Luke and Leia happened upon the room, 20 minutes later, to discover Master Yoda chasing Anakin around with his stick, yelling at him, "BOOGER COLORED, I AM NOT!"

 **I actually thought I wouldn't have time to do this today, but apparently, I did! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Some of this is pretty silly, but I couldn't help myself. Please warn me if I am getting unbearably silly though!**

 **Chapter 5: The Council Meeting**

Luke and Leia stared at the scene before them. Running around the classroom, Master Yoda was chasing their dad with his infamous gimer stick, screaming about how he was not booger colored, and if he was booger colored, Anakin was an onion.

"Should we just leave?" Luke asked nervously, backing away from the door.

"Of course not, stupid. Remember last time?" Leia whispered, exasperated.

"Oh yeah," Luke remembered. "That wasn't funny. I thought I was going to die."

"Master Yoda?" Leia called out, just in time. Master Yoda was on the brink of launching himself onto Anakin's head. Both of them froze.

"The council is wondering where you and Dad are. Master Windu looked really impatient when you didn't show up," Luke informed them.

"Hmmph. Learn patience, Windu must. Come to meeting we must. Deal with Skywalker later I will," Yoda grumped.

"Master Yoda?" Luke asked nervously. "Why were you chasing Dad?"

Whack.

"None of your business, it is. Nosy, you are. Hurry, we must, before kills the council, Windu does."

When the group entered the council rooms, The room had been covered in bedsheets. The other 10 council members sat in their chairs, which were also covered in the sheets, looking extremely annoyed. Evidently, they had ignored the fact that Master Yoda and Anakin were gone, and prepared the room for making posters for advertising. A few padawans who were known to have artistic talent were in the room, mostly because the council had yet to decide on a logo. They sat at the feet of the Master who had invited them. Luke and Leia took their seats in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin, who, in Obi-Wan's case, was glaring at the three Skywalkers with a look that said they would all be in deep trouble when they got home.

" _It's amazing how much power Master Kenobi has over Dad," Luke told Leia. "He's even put him in timeout."_

" _I know."_

"Come to order, this meeting will. Today, making posters, we are. 6 padawans, we have here, to help us. For 2 hours, make 3 posters to be copied, we will. For one hour after that, talk about other things to do with organizing this, we will. Questions, anyone?"

"Yes, I have a question Master Yoda. Why exactly were you late today? I was under the impression that you were the Grand Master, and that you weren't supposed to be late. I was thoroughly annoyed that you waited for 10 minutes to show up. Master Kenobi was very troublesome during that time, you know," Mace snapped.

"I WAS NOT troublesome. If you remember correctly, and you might not, seeing as your ears work about as well as your head does for being braided, you were the one who started to try and demolish the entire room in impatience. And I only had to take out my lightsaber in self defense, seeing as you were bent on also destroying those who you dislike too," Obi-Wan snapped.

"Argue later, you can. Have the meeting now, we must. Ideas for logo, anyone?"

The most artistic Padawan who was there, Sarah, said, "We should probably model it somewhat after the Nascar logo, like use the same colors so that people recognize it, only we need to make it be our own. Maybe something the Jedi are known for?"

"A good idea, that is," Yoda praised. "Use me, we should."

"I think green sith trolls just scare people, not make them want to come where you are," Anakin snipped. "At least, in my case, if I were to see a booger colored troll on a sign proclaiming that you should come where it was, I would run as far away as I could from that location."

WHAAACK.

"Skywalker, why are you insulting the Grand Master Jedi?" Mace asked.

"You just did. I don't think you should have a problem with it."

"I have a problem with having anything alike with you, and whatever you do, I try not to do," Mace explained.

"Then why are you still breathing?"

"Anakin, as far as I can tell, you're going to be in trouble with Yoda. Do you really want to be in trouble with Mace?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice laced with annoyance. "Mace, shut up. As for the logo, what about something reasonable, like a lightsaber?"

"That would work," one of the other Padawans said. "We could have someone holding a lightsaber, and the blade could have NASCAR, in the colors that the logo looks like. I don't know what it looks like, but that would work."

"An excellent idea, this is. Use me, we should, since most famous Jedi, I am."

"Excuse me, Master Yoda, but I think that I am the creator of Vaapad, the 7th lightsaber form? As far as I know, you didn't invent any lightsaber forms," Mace said. "We should use me."

"Older, I am, and familiar with me, the older generation is."

"Yeah, well, most of the people who remember you are dead, since you haven't done a lot recently."

"Mastered all lightsaber forms last year I did. Kept you from killing Kenobi and Skywalker, I have."

"I would almost suggest using one of them," Mace considered. "But I don't want Skywalker's over-inflated head to get any larger. It might pop."

"Your head looks more like a balloon than mine!" Anakin hissed.

"I have a suggestion," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Stop insulting each other and SHUT UP. NOW."

This last sentence was said with the tone that the twins knew meant if you didn't do what he said, you would most likely live about 2 more minutes. If you were lucky.

"Why don't we use Master Mundi? He's known for some of the stuff he did in the clone wars, he hasn't insulted anyone all meeting, and he's a council member," another Padawan, Andy suggested.

"That's fine with me," Master Mundi agreed with a shrug. "As long as people will recognize me."

"Do that we will. Draw a NASCAR logo, Luke must."

"Where?"

"On the whiteboard. Use your eyes, Skywalker, unless you take after your dad and don't have any."

"I don't think it's Padawan Skywalker's fault that you hate his dad's guts, Mace, so stop it. And remember fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Such is the path to the Dark Side. And I hope dearly that you are not afraid of a 16 year old Padawan," Obi-Wan defended.

Luke shot Obi-Wan a grateful glance as he walked up to the whiteboard. All of the council members staring at him was really freaking him out. He grabbed a pen and drew a picture of the logo, colors and all.

"That's actually perfect," Sarah said. "It can be modified to fit the lightsaber that we draw. I think we should start with drawing the person on a sheet of paper, and then adding in the logo later. We can have a lightsaber with the blade on it in every corner of the paper, which is our official logo, and then we can have the person saying something to get people to come," Sarah said, obviously getting more comfortable with talking to council members.

"Start now, we shall. Start drawing, the Padawans will, while help them, we will."

The six padawans who had come to draw started to organize everyone up into groups. Luke, Obi-Wan, Mace, Anakin, Leia, Yoda, and Ki-Adi Mundi were in the group that was going to make the smaller posters. The other Masters were in the other group. The other Masters apparently had more artistic talent than then Yoda's group, which was why they were going to help with the main posters. Yoda's group was apparently less gifted in this area, which was why they were going to be doing mostly writing posters, that had one big logo in the middle, and then the info.

"Pair up for the smaller posters, we will. Anakin and Obi-Wan on one poster, they must be. Work with Luke and Leia, Master Mundi will, Work with Mace, I will."

"Listen, little green Master, who made you the boss?" Mace hissed.

"Boss of the entire order, I am. Obey me, you must."

Mace mutter a few words about Yoda that made Yoda whack him with a stick, and Luke to wish he had brought a recording device with him, that way he could blackmail him next time he lectured the Padawans for swearing the halls.

"Oh no you don't," Mace told Luke. "It is only appropriate for Jedi Masters to use those words."

"I didn't say anything," Luke said, confused.

"You were projecting your thoughts. You need to remember your shields," Mace lectured. "What if you forgot to on a mission, and a dark side force user had captured you. Suppose they interrogated you and you thought of the information that they wanted. If you didn't have your shields, they could obtain the information."

"Yeah, OK Master. Whatever," Luke mumbled. He really hated this lecture.

"Start now, we should."

Everything was surprisingly peaceful during those two hours. Luke and Leia learned that Master Mundi was an even worse artist than Anakin, who they knew, was a terrible artist. Obi-Wan had kept a few of the pictures that Anakin had drawn him when Anakin was ten, that were supposed to be of him. They ended up, Leia thought, looking a little like a cross of Darth Sidious(who she had seen pictures of) and Yoda. It wasn't pretty. The twins and Mundi had decided that he should do the writing, while the twins could do the logo.

"Up, the two hours are. Leave now, all of the Padawans should. Luke and Leia waved to their masters, going to the exit.

"Stay here, you two," Obi-Wan said. "You need to start sitting in on all of the council meetings that have to do with this, since you came up with the idea."

Luke inwardly groaned. He was REALLY hungry.

"Order pizza, we should, 20:00, it is, and hungry I am."

"Let's do the Create your Own," Shaak Ti suggested.

"Good idea, that is."

Yoda dialed the number, and an operator answered almost immediately.

"This is Bobby, how can I help?"

"Grand Master Yoda, I am. Need pizza I do, Create my own XXXXXL pizza I must, or starve to death, all the Jedi will."

The operator was silent.

"Um, yes, that will be just fine, Master Yoda. What kind of sauce would you like?"

"See, let me."

"I want red sauce!"

"Ranch!"

"Anakin, ranch on a pizza is just wrong. It's a salad dressing."

"Master Windu, Windu is awfully close to the word window. And last time I checked, Windows didn't wield lightsabers."

"Fine, is red sauce? Normal, it is, and like it, everyone must."

"Red sauce, we will have."

This statement was met with a little bit of groaning, but nothing serious.

"How much sauce?" The operator asked. It was always his shift that got the weird people, he thought. There was no WAY, this was Yoda.

"Normal, we shall have."

"Would you like any other kinds of cheeses besides Mozzarella?"

By now, the phone had been put on speaker.

"NO THANKS!" Most of the room had yelled this in the general direction of the comm.

"I think I just heard a muffled yelp. I think we were too loud," Luke whispered.

"And what about toppings?" The operator asked hurridly. He was REALLY all done with this.

"Whole Olives!"

"Pinapple!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Bacon!"

"Canadian Bacon!"

"Peppers!"

The operator listened, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that these morons thought they were the Jedi Council.

"Projecting your thoughts toward me, you are. Read your mind, I can. Morons, we are not, and the Council, we are," Yoda informed the operator. "Whole olives, pinapple, pepperoni, bacon, canadian bacon, peppers, toppings we want are."

"Very well. Your pizza will arrive in 15 minutes time. Thank you."

The operator hung up the phone, sighing.

"HEY JEFF! WE JUST GOT A CALL FROM THE JEDI COUNCIL! NO JOKE! THE GRAND MASTER, YODA, JUST READ MY MIND, SO I KNOW IT'S THEM! THEY WANT AN XXXXXL PIZZA! I'M COMING BACK WITH WHAT THEY WANT!"

"Sheesh, calm down Bobby. My ears work perfectly well."

Master Yoda sighed when he put down the phone. He was really tired of people not believing that the Jedi Council was calling them until he read their minds.

"Wow, this is the longest I've seen Dad not argue with Master Windu in a council meeting," Luke mentioned quietly to Leia. "At least, in person. I think I remember a few times on the camera. I'm not sure though. I think Master Windu despises Dad."

"Luke, you're a dunderhead," Leia sighed, rolling her eyes. "This beats their record by almost 2 minutes."

"Well SORRY, not all of us keep mental lists of records in our heads," Luke snapped, forcing sarcasm into the sorry.

"That's because you have a smaller brain, which leaves no room for lists," Leia explained.

"Well, maybe my brain isn't small, you just have a big head, therefore leaving room for more brains."

"Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi Padawan. I can assure you, I do not have a big head!"

"I appear to have touched a nerve," Luke smirked. He LOVED it when his sister got angry like this.

"Luke, stop baiting your sister," Anakin interverned. He had seen what had happened when this had gone further, and he wasn't anxious to let this happen again.

"Fine."

DING DONG!

"Get it, I will," Yoda yelled over the sudden Hubbub.

"Is this Master Yoda?" The deliveryman asked.

"Master Yoda, I am. Hand me the Pizza now, you will. See you, I will," Yoda said quickly, trying to get the man out of there as fast as possible.

"Master Yoda, I'm sorry to interuppt you, but you haven't paid your bill. You owe us 50 republic credits, plus a tip," the man said nervously.

Yoda waved his hand. "25 credits, I owe you. Take this to the manager, you will, and read it, he must. 7 credit tip, you have."

Yoda deposited the money in the man's hand, who now had a blank look on his face.

"Very well sir. I will take the 32 credits, and take this note to the manager."

After scribbling a quick note to the manager, Yoda quickly shooed the deliveryman out the door.

"Master Yoda? I did not just see you do a mind trick on a pizza guy so you didn't have to pay? Right?" Luke was becoming increasingly worried for the mental health of Master Yoda, first calling his dad an onion, and now being a hypocrite.

"Tell no one, you will. Or hit you with a stick, I will. Our secret, it is," Yoda said mysteriously.

As the pizza was distributed, many of the council members began to eat as soon as they got it. Anakin was not one of these.

"Hey Mace!" he exclaimed. "These olives look a lot like your head! All smooth and shiny!"

"I am not green, Skywalker. I think you may have misplaced me for Master Yoda," was Mace's unflappable response.

"Well, Master Yoda has hair. This green olive does not."

"HAVE HAIR I DO NOT!"

"Master Yoda, I think you have ear hair," Luke pointed out, stifling a giggle.

"Silent, you will be, young Padawan."

"Fine, a cross between Yoda and Mace," Anakin grumbled.

"Don't try to insult me again Skywalker. If you try and cross me with Yoda, I will hurt you. I have no similarities in looks with him, and I do not appreciate being crossed with one. Usually, when you make hybrids, they look similar," Mace said with a dangerously soft voice.

"Well, your facial expressions usually are similar. All angry and mad," Anakin pushed with a smirk.

"SKYWALKER!"

The sound of a lightsaber igniting followed this.

"MACE! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SHUT UP! YOU TOO SKYWALKER! WE ARE IN A COUNCIL MEETING!"

Silence followed this pronouncement, though Mace was still sending death glares towards Anakin, which were sent right back.

About 20 minutes later, the whole pizza was gone, and the council began to settle down for the actual meeting.

"In charge of listing who did what, Master Koth was. Report on this, you should."

"Very well. We have all of our drivers, and Senator Amidala is to inspect the cars, and her droid C-3PO is to wave the flags. The Wookie Chewbacca is driving the blimp that will set off fireworks, and Anakin's droid R2-D2 is assisting with concessions. I have not contacted the NASCAR announcers yet, but I plan to tonight. That's really all," Eeth Koth explained.

"You, I thank," Yoda said. "All, that is. Ajorned, this meeting is."

Anakin bolted for the door. He hadn't forgotten what Master Yoda had told him about dealing with him later. Obi-Wan followed slowly, sending a questioning look to the twins.

"Stay here, Master Skywalker will."

Anakin gulped. He sent a pleading look toward Obi-Wan, but the only response he got was a smirk.

"Aren't we going to help him?" Leia asked her Master.

"Nope. That's his punishment for being late," Obi-Wan said.

"How can you still punish dad?" Luke asked. "He's at an equal rank to you!"

"I just can. Mostly because he used to be my Padawan, and also because I'm older."

"Well, I'm older than Leia. Why can't I punish her?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"Because," was Obi-Wan's only response.

As they left the Council chambers and headed down the hall, the trio could hear Anakin cursing Master Yoda at the top of his lungs, followed by a whack.

"Boy, Dad's going to be sore tomorrow!" Luke said with a slight laugh.

"Ya think?" Leia responded with sarcasm.

 **Thanks for reading! I also would appreciate it if someone would please tell me if I'm making it veer too much off track. I'm trying not to, but I REALLY like writing the funny stuff. Plus, it's hard to make a plotline, but still be funny. Anyway, please review! I really appreciate the reviews, and I show the little email I get to my brother(who helps me) and anyone else who I think might like it. That's code for I get REALLY excited.:) Also, I want to say THANK YOU, to my brother Colin, who's been helping me, since I have mentioned it, but I want to make sure that he gets credit. Mostly, he helps me on the Yoda dialoge, and we often come up with the funnier parts(like the pizza) when we're bored(we were hungry and wanted pizza).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Enjoy, and please review:) I don't usually ask this, but the only reviews I've gotten are for Chapter 1, and I really appreciate them. Out of the like 500 people who have read this, I have received 3 reviews. And I really would like feedback on my story, seeing as I will benefit from it to make the story better. Enjoy!**

"SAY WHAT?" Luke yelled.

"Yes Luke, we are not joking. You get to meet Darrell and Michael Waltrip. I don't think it's a reason to get excited though. They're just people," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Yeah, but he's REALLY well known as an announcer. He's so well known, that when they made the Cars movie, he voiced an announcer. Because he's like trademark," Luke said excitedly.

"That's why we invited him here. Although, I think he might have gone slightly crazy, since he thought that Master Fisto was dead. So I'm not totally sure about your faith in him," Anakin explained for the 12th time in the past ½ hour.

"I think he was kidding," Obi-Wan said hopefully.

"Probably," Luke agreed.

"Well, Luke, if you want to go and meet your IDOL, we should get going. Master Yoda just called. He said that we needed to come RIGHT NOW, and that he called multiple times and for you to change the greeting from the sound of Luke screaming," Leia informed them.

"I can't help that when Dad was trying to make the greeting, you were forcing me to watch Princess Diaries," Luke said indignantly.

"Whatever," Leia rolled her eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

"Change your greeting, you should. Wrong idea, it gives," Yoda greeted them.

"What kind of wrong idea?" Anakin asked innocently.

"Sounds like torturing Luke, it does. Perceived as abuse, it could be."

"Well, SORRY, I couldn't help that Leia was forcing me to watch Princess Diaries while Dad was making the greeting. That movie is terrifying," Luke said daringly. Usually, one did not talk back to Master Yoda, unless, of course you wanted to die.

"Rude like your father, you are," was Yoda's reply, along with a whack in the shins.

"OUCH!"

"I think I see the ship," Master Fisto said. "It's coming towards us."

The announcer's ship landing in front of them, and Darrell and Michael Waltrip stepped out, their mouths hanging open.

"Is this really Coruscant?" The younger looking one asked.

"I assure you, this is Coruscant," Mace said, looking slightly miffed. "Why don't you come into the council rooms, and we can talk?"

"Wow, you're Mace Windu!" Darrell exclaimed. "I thought you were dead too!

Mace looked as though he had swallowed a large bug. "Who told you that?"

"But don't you know the Star Wars movies?" Michael said, confused.

"They made movies?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Darrell asked.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"What the?" They both said in horror. "But you turned to the Dark Side!"

Anakin looked horrified.

"I would never do that! The Jedi order is my life!" Anakin said in horror.

"I think we'd better go inside. Perhaps you can show us these Star Wars movies," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. And then we can explain everything," Darrell agreed.

About 20 minutes into Episode 1, the Jedi were amazed. They could not believe that this was exactly as these scenes in their life had proceeded, word for word. Obi-Wan was especially shocked that the actors looked almost identical to them. The first slight issue, however came at Anakin's first meeting with Padme.

"You're an ANGEL? Nice one, Anakin," Obi-Wan smirked.

"Oh, shut up. I was 9," Anakin grumbled.

"Dad, I have had virtually no experience with girls, and I could find something better than THAT," Luke said.

"Wait, you're Luke Skywalker?"

"Um, yes."

"I thought you lived on Tattoonie for the first 19 years of your life though, and you didn't know your dad," Michael said, confused.

"I've never been," Luke told him.

"This is confusing."

"Hush, you must."

The rest of the movie passed without incident. When they got to the Duel of the Fates, the twins were amazed. Sure, they had seen Obi-Wan spar before, and he was good, but this was AWESOME.

"WOW. I mean, Obi-Wan's GOOD," Leia said in awe.

"I know," Luke agreed. "I've never seen him spar with that much, I dunno, fight. Even with Master Windu."

"I know," Leia said. Often, when Master Obi-Wan and Master Windu sparred, most of the temple turned out to watch.

The second movie led to quite a bit of cringing, more jokes on Anakin's part, and some winces. The only real issue was the part on Tatoonie. Luke and Leia stared at their dad slaughtering Tusken Raiders with a look of shock and horror on their faces. Anakin was staring at a spot on the wall, and the Waltrips looked slightly embaressed.

"I think I'm being seriously stalked," Anakin said. "This is a whole new level of creepy."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. "Either they found one hell of a body double, or I'm being photographed 24/7."

Revenge of the Sith was where the confusion started. Right up until the meeting with Palpatine, stuff was fine.

"OK, see, here's where I cut Palpatine's head off!" Anakin exclaimed. "Right after he told me I was a Sith, I pulled out my saber and sliced. Then I went and told Mace, who holocommed Yoda, and then I told them Palpatine was trying to seduce me to the dark side, and told them I had a wife."

"Wow. That sounds WAAAY cooler. They actually made the last 3 films first though. I think that they got sold the first part of your lives first or something. I dunno," Darrell tried to explain.

When they got to the part with Mace and Palpatine's lightsaber duel, Anakin looked really suprised. The Masters who had died were staring at the screen in shock. Anakin looked horrified. Mace looked suprised.

"Pushing you out a Windu looks fun, Master. I should do that sometime," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Skywalker. And DO NOT replace my name with a Window again," Mace snapped.

"I appear to have touched a nerve," Anakin smirked.

Yoda was not pleased at with the duel with him and Sidious. He started to make all sorts of corrections to himself, which was annoying the heck out of everyone else.

"Used the force, I should have. Defended my left side better I should have," Yoda corrected himself.

"Master Yoda, stop. Shut up, and I'll find this clip for you to analyze later," Obi-Wan bribed.

"Want the clip, I do. Be quite, I will."

By the Mustafar, Anakin appeared to be in shock.

"AAAAH! I KILLED PADME! HELP!"

"Anakin, calm down."

"I just KILLED YOUNGLINGS! AND NOW I KILLED MY WIFE! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

It only got worse. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were in shock.

"I did not just do that," Anakin tried to tell himself. "I did not try to kill Obi-Wan."

"Tell me that I didn't actually do that," Obi-Wan muttered. "I didn't just used the move I used to kill a Sith Lord to try and kill my best friend."

"OH MY GOSH! I'M ON FIRE! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

"I can't believe I just left you there," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Wow."

"PADME'S ALIVE! YAY!"

Luke and Leia watched the birth scene with fascination.

"HEY LOOK! I WAS BORN FIRST! HAHAHA!" Luke yelled. This was never a question Anakin or Padme would answer, most likely because it would only lead to more arguments.

"It's a movie Luke," Leia informed him, not wanting him to have this over her.

"He's actually right," Anakin told her.

"DANG IT!"

"YESSS!"

When the ending credits rolled, there was stunned silence. Then Anakin spoke.

"That's not how it went at all. When Palpatine told me he was a Sith Lord, I called Obi-Wan over the comm, and I put it on speaker, long enough for him to hear Palpatine confess that he was. Then I executed him. We informed the Council, and I confessed I had married Padme. The council thought, that A) I killed a sith, B) I was the first to ever not fall to the Dark side with an attatchment, that I would be promoted to the rank of Master, and be seated on the council. I was there with Padme, and none of that stuff on Mustafar happened at all. All the seperatists were tried, and most of them were sentenced to death or imprisoned," Anakin said.

"I just wonder how the heck they managed to find out about us," one of the Masters mused.

"Well, I think that originally, someone came up with a simple idea, and then when they found out Jedi and all that stuff were real, stuff got way expanded, at least now that's my theory," Darrell said.

"Tell any earthlings, you will not. Flock to the temple, they will, and disrupt life," Yoda ordered.

"Well, how are we supposed to come here month then?"

"Fake your deaths, you will. Then fly to Coruscant and live here, you will," Yoda instructed.

"That would work, actually," Michael said. "Can we bring our families?"

"If keep secrets, they can."

"Cool."

"Introduce everyone, we will. Then show you our plannings, we will. Made cars already, we have."

"Ok then," Darrell agreed. Yoda sure was BOSSY.

"I'm Mace Windu."

"I'm Kit Fisto."

"Ki-Adi Mundi."

"Shaak Ti."

"Eeth Koth."

"Plo Koon."

"Saesee Tinn."

"Agen Kolar."

"Stass Allie."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Padawan Luke Skywalker."

"Padawan Leia Skywalker."

"Master Yoda, I am."

The two men's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They could not believe that this was actually happening.

"Adjourned, this meeting is."

As the council filed out, Plo Koon whispered to the two, "You probably can hang around for a bit. You should know where your rooms are, but you are welcome to watch sparring, or whatever."

"Thanks."

"Hey Mace!" Obi-Wan and Anakin yelled, evil grins sliding across their faces. "Want to spar with us? You can work on your one on two!"

"Oh, I'll cream you Skywalker. Just you wait. I will get revenge."

"I think it's us who are getting the revenge, Mace! I think it was YOU who took the rest of the popcorn during the first movie, which meant we didn't get ANY in the other two. Unfair! Plus, you could have caused me to kill younglings!" Anakin informed him dryly.

"And how was it MY FAULT in the movie that you turned?" Mace asked coldly.

"Well, you didn't let me come. If I had come, I could have help you slice his head off, not slowly kill him, which gave him time to persuade me. Therefore, it's all your fault," Anakin argued.

"Well, at least I didn't chop off your hand and push you out the Window!" Mace said indignantly.

"That was Palpatine's fault. He told me to."

"He told you to turn in real life, did you?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Oh, shut up Skywalker. That was a rhetorical question. It did not require a response."

"Well, it may not have required one, but I learned to do more than what's required."

"SKYWALKER. SHUT UP," Mace said in a don't-mess-with-me voice.

"Yes Sir."

"And stop being mouthy."

"Whatever you say, my Lord," Anakin mocked with a bow.

"I have a question for you, Skywalker. Would you like me to start sparring with you having a lightsaber avaliable to spar with, or for me to spar with you when you don't have one out?" Mace asked threateningly.

"I'd prefer to have a lightsaber," Anakin said meekly.

"Then I would suggest shutting up," Mace snapped.

"I would shut up now, Anakin," Obi-Wan suggested. "I don't think that we want a repeat of what happened last week."

"Oh yeah," Anakin remembered.

Most of the temple had shown up to watch Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace spar. The rivalry between Anakin/Obi-Wan and Mace was practically legendary, in fact, if any of the three looked irritated, it was assumed that they had been in an argument.

"Bets! Place your bet for this spar," one of the Padawans called.

WHAACK

"Gamble, Jedi do not. Seek wealth, you should not," Yoda told the boy, poking him with his stick on every word for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda," the Padawan mumbled.

"Louder, you should talk. Going deaf, I am."

Luke, who was standing near Leia told her, " _Master Yoda's going deaf. He just told a Padawan to talk louder, since he was going deaf."_

" _Wow. Master Yoda can be very blunt."_

"I'm sorry Master Yoda," he said clearly.

"Accept your apology, I do."

Luke couldn't help but wonder if Master Yoda didn't mind the gambling, but just enjoyed embarressing Padawans in public.

WHAACK.

"Mind the gambling, I do. Humiliate Padawans on purpose, I do not. Projected your thoughts, you did."

"Dang it," Luke hissed.

"HEY LUKE! GET OVER HERE, I HAVE GOOD SPOT TO WATCH," Leia yelled.

"OK, sheesh, I'm coming Leia," Luke yelled in annoyance.

As he slid into the seat next to Leia, she said, "You should watch Master Windu, Dad, and Master Obi-Wan. They've been bickering since they got here."

Indeed, as Luke strained his ears, he could hear, "For Force's sake, Anakin, don't you see that I am _clearly_ the better duelist. You can't even beat me with Obi-Wan helping you," Mace said impatiently.

"I slayed a Sith Lord though," Anakin pointed out.

"That was because he was unprepared," Mace argued. "It wasn't even a duel."

"Yeah, well, you didn't do too well against him yourself in that movie!" I was able to push you out the Window and slice off your hand," Anakin argued.

"Well, would you kill your wife?" Mace asked him. "That movie isn't real."

Anakin was silent.

"His silence means he doesn't want to talk anymore. It means you won the argument," Obi-Wan interjected. "Besides, I CLEARLY am the best duelist. I bested General Grievous."

"He isn't even a Jedi," Mace pointed out.

"Why don't we start sparring?" Anakin suggested. "Just to prove that Obi-Wan and I are better."

"No, to prove I am better," Mace argued.

The three prepared to duel, walking out into the arena, igniting their lightsabers, and doing a few practice swings. Luke and Leia sat back in their seats. This would be very interesting.

 **Hopefully the actual race is the next chapter, I need to make sure I haven't left any plot holes, but I don't think I did. Please review to tell me if I have left any, seeing as I would like to patch any that I left up. I also would like to say, I won't have a schedule for the next few weeks, since I start school, and I don't know what my schedule outside of fanfiction will look like. I will be sure that I have a regular schedule up by October, but please keep watching my profile. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry about the super long wait, I've been very busy with school starting. So, I'll have this story updated by October 23rd if I get 7 reviews on it. I really do want to know if people are reading this, because if lots of people are enjoying this and want me to continue, I know how to prioritize it on my fanfiction lists. So, yeah, enjoy it!**

"WAKE UP!" Luke hollered into Leia's ear. "IT'S RACE DAY!"

Leia screamed, sitting bolt upright. Then, seeing Luke, she launched herself at him, bowled him over, and glared at him.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." She said through clenched teeth.

"Itwaskindafunny," Luke muttered quickly.

"Shut up, Luke. I understand it's race day, but it's only 5. I should be asleep," Leia complained.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should go say hello to Dad and Obi-Wan. After all, if we wake up early, they should too," Luke told her, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

"Maybe you've got the right idea," Leia said, smirking. "Come on."

When they tiptoed into the two master's rooms, Luke stifled a giggle. His dad and Master Obi-Wan were snoring louder than he thought was even humanly possible. Come to think of it, Luke wasn't sure if that wasn't why he had woken up so early.

"WAKE UP!" They both screamed into Obi-Wan and Anakin's ears.

They both screamed in horror. Anakin yelled something about Sith bunnies, and Obi-Wan screamed in shock. Luke and Leia were rolling on the floor laughing. After that, it took about 2 seconds for Anakin and Obi-Wan to realize what had just happened. Luckily for the twins, they realized just in time, and ran as fast as they could.

"LUKE AND LEIA SKYWALKER!" Anakin screamed. "YOUR MOTHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Oh, crap. Mom's going to kill us," Luke muttered.

A few seconds later, Luke and Leia were neatly pinned to the ground by the older Jedi.

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "Since we're up so early, why don't we meditate?"

"NOOOOOO" Luke and Leia groaned.

Several hours later, the 4 Jedi were dressed and ready to go.

"I look so COOL," Luke said, admiring his reflection. "Like a real driver."

"Luke, Jedi do not pride themselves on appearances. It's what you can do that counts," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Yeah, sure," Luke agreed nonchalantly.

"Hurry up, we'll be late," Leia said irritably. She was annoyed because Luke had used up the rest of the hot water in the shower.

When they arrived, the racetrack was a noisy hub of people.

"I didn't know that there were this many people in the world," Luke commented.

"I did. Remember when we were on a mission to protect the Royal Family of Trianto? And we had to disguise ourselves as cousins with their uncles at the fair? There were more people there then I even thought existed," Leia reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Luke recalled. "This is nothing."

"This way, you two," Anakin said. "The entrance to the track is this way."

When they got down onto the track, Leia excused herself to go join Padme, while the boys went over to where their waiting cars are.

"Late, you are," Yoda scolded. "Waiting, we have been."

"My apologies, Master Yoda," Anakin said, bowing.

"What the heck?" Obi-Wan said. "Since when have you been polite to Master Yoda?"

"Since I'm racing against him," Anakin whispered back. "He might target me."

"True. And I think I might be targeting you," Obi-Wan said. "I need revenge on all that stuff you did that was bad when you were a padawan."

"That was ages ago," Anakin protested. "I was little."

"18 doesn't count as little, Anakin," Obi-Wan informed him. "See you after the race in the Healers!"

"No, I'll see you in there," Anakin argued.

"I'm going to see both of you there," Luke said. "Since I'm CLEARLY going to win this."

"You wish," Anakin said playfully, before heading to his car.

~~~~  
 **I know it was a little short, but that's all I have time for. I think that from now on, the updates are definetly going to be shorter, since that's all I have time for. But hopefully not. And don't forget to review so I will update sooner!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the lack of an update:). School has been kinda crazy busy, and I haven't had time to write as much, but I think I might have a plan now. Anyways, this is a nice long update, it's the beginning of the actual race. So, I really hope you like this chapter!**

After two long and agonizing hours of waiting, the race was finally underway. Anakin had gotten seriously busted for his attempt at cheating by installing two podracing engines in his car, and from the look of things, he was going to be getting a "serious talk" from Padme, much to Luke and Leia's delight. Yoda had been driving the Waltrip's to the brink of insanity by beating them with a stick. It appeared they would have several bruises in the next morning.

"Really Anakin, one would think you would have more sense. You knew perfectly well that Padme was doing a _thorough_ inspection of the cars," Obi-Wan scolded his former padawan, who looked only slightly abashed.

"Well, of course I knew," Anakin scoffed. "Do I look stupid?"

"No comment," was Obi-Wan's reply, before climbing in his car.

"Drivers, START YOUR ENGINES!" Bail Organa, the Supreme Chancellor said into the microphone. Before he got into his car, Luke took one last look at everyone. Obi-Wan looked determined, his eyes slightly glazed over, Anakin was smirking, Mace looked like he would kill(which was making Luke nervous), and most of the other drivers were giving each other challenging looks. Luke met them equally before climbing in his car.

Luke was relishing the feeling of being in the car, of just being in control of the engines. He loved driving, and this was great. Meanwhile, five cars behind, Anakin was feeling similar. He hadn't properly raced like this since he was a padawan. He had always been too busy in the clone wars, and after Luke and Leia were born, he had just stopped. This, however, was great! The feeling of competition was swarming him like bees do to honey. However, he snapped alert. He was almost at the start.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity let's go RACING!" Darrell cheered into his microphone as the cars streamed across the start. Just then, as he started to do his regular announcing duties, Yoda snatched his mic.

"Mine, it is. Talk over me, you will not. Disrespectful, it is, and your elder, I am. Give me respect, you will. 900 years old, I am, and need to talk in silence, I do. Take turns, I do not," Yoda informed him, before starting a running commentary on all of the Jedi, about how they acted, what their rooms looked like, and how they treated him. When the Masters had a "family" viewing party later to watch the race, several Masters turned a lovely shade of red.

The race went well for about 15 laps, until some of the Jedi began to get bored.

"This," Anakin thought to himself. "Is boring. Podracing is much more interesting."

As he thought that, Mace Windu came out of nowhere. Anakin effectively cut him off, but Windu tried to pass him again, this time at a turn.

Anakin spat a couple of curse words in Huttese, before trying to cut him off. Instead, he ran into a wall.

"SITH!" Anakin bellowed into his radio, which made several younglings jump. Why they had to get ANAKIN, they didn't know. He was famous throughout the temple for his cursing, his temper, and his saber skills. He was both revered, and feared.

"I crashed, d-n it!" Anakin yelled. "Get ready to fix it!"

Anakin tried to exit into pit lane as fast as he could, where his crew was waiting. In a matter of mere minutes, he had the car fixed. Luckily, it was better than it looked.

"Windu, I'll kill you for this," Anakin muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Windu was smirking. That had been fun. He supposed he could see why Anakin kept sneaking away from the temple when he was young to race.

"Pit crew," he said over his comm. "How am I doing on gas?"

"Fine, sir," one of the younglings. You're good until the pit break."

"Excellent," Windu replied.

In the announcers booth, trouble was brewing. Yoda was refusing to let the Waltrip's talk, despite their repeated protests.

"Older, I am. Know more about these Jedi, I do, and report on them, I do." Yoda said staunchly.

"Master Yoda, with all respect," Michael said. "We would appreciate it if you would allow us to report on the race. For instance, the crash. We should talk about the crash, and how it affects the race. You can help by saying how Anakin might react in a normal circumstance."

"Get very angry, Anakin would. But talk, I still will."

By the first pit break, nothing too drastic had occurred. Drivers had crashed, but nothing too monumental had happened, apart from Anakin cursing at Windu over comm. Luke was in 2nd, behind Obi-Wan, who had kept up a steady lead after Anakin had crashed, though he was steadily picking up speed. Yoda had resorted to beating Darrell and Michael with his stick every time they opened their mouths. It was painful.

Anakin sped past one of the cars. He was approaching the cars it would be increasingly difficult to pass, most notably, Saesee Tiin, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Mace. Luke, being his father's child, had learned to pilot and drive when he was 5. This made him a formidable opponent in racing, though he wasn't actually as bad as Obi-Wan, who had been piloting for a lot longer, plus, Luke was more hesitant on being aggressive. Obi-Wan would be aggressive if Anakin messed with him.

"Right. Let's go," Anakin murmured to himself as he sped onward.

With a great burst of speed, Anakin slipped past Master Tiin as he rounded the corner.

"All right!" Anakin said victoriously.

Only Mace, who was less of a pilot than he was as competitive, Luke, who was more of a pilot then Mace, but a little less competitive, and Obi-Wan, who was a good pilot and extremely competitive when it came to Anakin.

Anakin slid up next to Mace's car, and tried to slide past. Unfortunately, Mace slide in front of him, effectively cutting him off.

"Well, Master Windu," Anakin thought. "I'll just have to beat you at your own game."

With a sudden burst of speed, Anakin sped in front of Master Windu, then sliding in front of him. He, however, had not thought at all about Mace retaliating. Mace drove straight into the back of Anakin's car, causing Anakin to swear loudly in Huttese, then, he started to frantically drive away from Mace, who seemed intent on murdering Anakin while he had the chance.

As Mace chased Anakin on a murderous rampage, Luke suddenly sped up. He hadn't realized that there were two drivers behind him, and now he was sort of cornered. He had thought he was far enough behind, but, clearly not. He tried to stop Anakin passing him, but, was unsuccessful, as Anakin nearly crashed him, and taught him some new(what he was pretty sure were swear words) in Huttese, as Anakin was yelling loud enough for someone in Tatooine to hear. Master Windu was right behind him, and Luke was out of his way.

"Wonder what Anakin's done this time," Luke wondered absently, as he chased after the pair, trying desperately to catch up.

Obi-Wan gave a slight hiss of annoyance as he saw Anakin and Windu approaching. He had hoped the crash would inconvenience Anakin, but clearly, it had not. More obvious was that Anakin had attempted to pass Windu, and obviously tried some sort of dirty tactic, since Master Windu did not chase after someone like that for no reason. He slid in front of Anakin, and Anakin crashed into the back of his car, spinning him out. As Obi-Wan spun blindly towards the wall, attempting to regain control of the car, Anakin was still running away from Windu. At least he was in first though!

Then, Obi-Wan bounced off the wall, straight into Anakin.

"Sith," Obi-Wan muttered. This was not what he intended to happen. Anakin, meanwhile, had a less calm reaction as he screamed curse words in 7 different languages.

And, as a finishing touch, Master Windu ran into the back of Anakin's car. Again, and again, and again. This day could not go any worse for Anakin.

 **Well? I really hope you liked it! Also, I'd just like to say, I haven't managed to watch the Clone Wars yet, so my knowledge of certain characters stems mostly from the movies. Also, sorry about the lack of dialogue and silly parts at the moment, but I don't think that characters can talk while driving. That also brings me to one more thing: Who should win? I'm not really sure who I want to win, so any input is welcome.**

 **I'd really appreciate a couple reviews, thanks to all who reviewed last time, I really appreciate them, and they do keep to going to a certain extent. So, yeah, if you have any corrections, input on my writing, I'd really appreciate it, and in addition, please tell me who you'd like to win.**


	11. Chapter 10

_Last time_

And, as a finishing touch, Master Windu ran into the back of Anakin's car. Again, and again, and again. This day could not get any worse for Anakin.

As Anakin tried to take some nice, calming deep breaths, 3PO waved the red flag and all of the drivers pulled to the side. Luke, having escaped relatively unscathed, also pulled over. While it appeared that Obi-Wan had been involved in the crash, Luke thought he might have a chance to drive again. But, catching one look at Obi-Wan's face, this appeared to not be the case. He smiled to himself. At least he had a chance to win!

"And, it looks like we have a crash ladies and gentlemen! This crash involved Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker!" Darrell said into the microphone, holding it above Yoda's reach. Yoda, meanwhile, was hopping up and down, trying to reach it. "It appears that as Master Skywalker attempted to pass Master Windu, he spun out and ran into the wall. Then, Master Windu's car began malfunctioning and ran into Master Skywalker's car repeatedly. Damn it!"

This last part was likely pertaining to the fact that Yoda had force-jumped up, and grabbed the microphone.

"Ran into Skywalker on purpose, Windu did. Anger issues, he has. Take this microphone, I will, and speak to him, I must."

Several minutes later, the cars had all been removed from the track, and the cars were ready to start again. Luke was now in first, feeling very pleased with himself. He practically had the race in the bag! It would only be about 10 laps that he'd need to hold the lead, and he could do that. After all, he'd held second for longer than that!

" _Don't get too cocky Luke. Your luck can change any minute."_ His father's voice echoed through his head. " _Yeah yeah,"_ Luke sent back, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Yoda had made his way over to the three who had crashed. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both glaring at each other, each blaming the other for their crash. Mace was silently stewing and already plotting revenge on Anakin.

"Behaved like a youngling, you did," Yoda informed Mace. "Destroyed Master Skywalker's car unnecessarily, you have, and punished with youngling duty, you will be. Have to say anything, do you?" He said, sticking the microphone in Mace's face.

"I. Did. Not. Destroy. Anakin's. Car. Unnecessarily." Mace hissed through gritted teeth. "The car malfunctioned.

"Cars don't malfunction like that," Anakin butted in. "You can ask anyone who understands cars."

Mace rolled his eyes. He was so DONE with Skywalker's behavior. He'd make sure that if he had youngling duty, Skywalker had twice as much.

"Well, I'm going to go sit with my pit crew to watch the rest of the race," Obi-Wan said to the pair. "I can't stand your bickering."

"I think I will too," Anakin snapped. "I can't stand being in Mace Window's company for a second longer."

Mace took several deep breaths as they left. Absently, he wondered if murdering Skywalker was a sin or a mercy. It seemed like more of a mercy to him.

The first several laps proceeded without incident. Luke had maintained a steady lead, and there had only been a few small spin outs near the back of the pack, and had required him to slow down for only a few brief seconds. Just then, a member of the pit crew interrupted his thoughts with message.

"Padawan Skywalker? I just wanted to tell you that one of the drivers whose been near the middle the entire time is starting to catch up, and he's driving pretty well. You might wanna speed up a little or something," the youngling suggested.

"Thanks," Luke said, wondering who on earth that would be. He ran through a mental list in his head, and couldn't come up with anyone. Oh well. It wasn't like it mattered.

Han Solo felt very pleased with himself. He'd been trying to escape the notice of anyone throughout the race, hoping to sneak up on the leaders during the last few laps. It was risky, but Han lived for risks. Now that the top three leaders were gone, the only person who would pose much of a problem was Luke. When they were younger, him and Luke had used to sneak out to go racing every Friday night, and he had always won. But since he'd been caught and grounded, and Luke had continued to race, it occurred to him that Luke would have an edge on him.

Han sneakily maneuvered himself around the car in 3rd. One more left. According to his pit crew, the announcers had managed to steal the microphone back from Yoda, and were raving about his strategies. With a burst of speed, he passed the car in second, and started tailing Luke on the last lap.

"Sith!" Luke cursed into his comm. "The mystery driver is in second now!"

"Sir," one of the younglings said. "The driver behind you is Han Solo.

"Dang," Luke snapped, and muttered a word his father had taught him in Huttese. If that truly was Han, he was screwed 12 times over. Han was a better driver than him, and he knew it. He put on a burst of speed as he rounded the first corner, unwilling to let Han have any chances there. If he knew Han, he would try to pass him then.

"Oh Luke," Han said to himself. "You have no idea how you just messed up." Han hadn't sped up at the corner in order to pass Luke, but provided Luke did this again, the second time, he'd speed up on the straight, and pass him, speeding in for the finished.

"HA! Bet Han didn't expect that!" Luke bragged as he saw Han's car disappearing through his mirrors.

As Luke rounded the second corner with a burst of speed, Han prepared his attack. Luke stopped his acceleration and he snuck closer. He was maybe 15 yards from passing him. "One more move just like that Luke," Han told himself.

"Sith," Luke muttered again. "He's catching up." When Luke rounded the third corner, he saw with horror that Han had just passed him. This could not be happening.

"One turn left," Han told himself. Now all he had to do was keep the lead.

In the announcing booth, the Waltrips were getting very excited. This was certainly turning into an interesting race.

"And Han Solo takes the lead from Luke Skywalker as the two round turn three! It's going to be a close one! Luke is struggling to catch up to Han as they round turn four!" Darrell cheered into the microphone.

Han put on an extra burst of speed as they rounded the 4th corner. He put the pedal to the metal and zipped towards the finish line. Luke watched with sadness as he finished the race only a second after Han. "Oh well. You knew it would happen. And as they say, second the best!"

 **I'm so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long! I feel super bad, but school was busy, dance was busy, and when I had free time, I was just having trouble getting my mind into writing mode. I've got one more chapter left to write, and then I'll be done with it! My very first fanfiction!**

 **If you are following my other stories, my other Star Wars one is going to need to wait a while still, and I'm going to start the rewrite process on my Harry Potter story. Please review and let me know what you thought about the ending!**


	12. Epilogue

**Italics are flashbacks.**

True to his word, Anakin had taken Luke and Leia to Padme's family reunion, taking the video of their public speaking with him, despite the twins attempting to sabotage this plan by destroying it. They had gotten caught by Obi-Wan, who had promised certain death if they went near it again.

"Oh Lukie," his Aunt Sally cooed in that obnoxious voice. "You've grown so much since I last saw you! How's Jedi training going?" she asked, pulling on his braid, making Luke interally sob.

Meanwhile, Leia had been corned by her grandmother and great aunts, all of who were bent on turning her into a prim young lady. Starting with the clothes.

"Leia darling," her grandmother said. "What on earth were you thinking? A plain white dress is simply not done nowadays for parties. I have the most wonderful pink lacy thing in this room here that I believe you'll look lovely in," she scolded as she led Leia into another room. Fortunately for Leia, Anakin chose this moment to inform her grandmother that they were about to show a wonderful video of the twins in the TV room, and would she like him to escort her there. Mercifully, her grandmother accepted his offer, Leia went to join Luke in trying to exit the house.

"Just where do you two think you are going?" Obi-Wan smirked. "I believe we said you were to be in the room during the video."

"Sith," Luke muttered as they slouched into the other room.

As the two made a move to hide in the corner, Anakin strolled over.

"I believe your grandmother would like both of you to sit with her," Anakin said, hiding a laugh. "She's very excited for the video."

"I'll bet so," Luke muttered. His grandmother, though a wonderful person, was a cheek pincher, and furthermore, a great stickler for rules and manners. Which meant NO groaning or complaining.

"Attention, everyone!" Anakin called. "I have a video to show you, starring our favorite twins, Luke and Leia. I took it when they gave a speech to the Jedi Order last spring."

As the video started to play, Leia leaned over and whispered, "Obi-Wan is practically dying. I think he's enjoying this even more than Dad, if that's possible." She grimaced, looking at the screen. "Oh my gosh this is cringey. I look so fake."

"At least you don't look like you're going to barf!" Luke snapped. He decided that he would attempt to enjoy himself by reliving the moments after the race.

 _As Luke exited the car, Leia rushed over._

" _You've got to come with me, she said gleefully. "Dad and Master Windu are having such a wonderful argument!"_

 _When the pair strolled over casually, they were treated to a display of the worst argument they had ever seen. And growing up with Obi-Wan and Anakin, that said a lot. Master Windu was shouting at Anakin about how if he hadn't been so rude and disrespectful, he wouldn't have needed to teach him a lesson, to which Anakin responded that he was of equal rank to him, and therefore had no right to teach him any lessons._

"Oh Luke honey, you looked all grown up!" His grandmother praised with a pinch on the cheek.

Luke forced a smile and went back to his thoughts.

 _Yoda had strolled over about then, whacked Anakin and Mace, then gave them a lecture which the twins couldn't hear. It seemed to work, because Anakin had walked away to join Obi-Wan, who he started ranting to._

" _I'm going to go say hi to Han," Luke decided. "I'm upset I didn't win and all, but Han deserved it. He's been wanting to go to piloting schools for ages, and this might get him the attention he needs to get in."_

 _When Luke had found Han, about 2 hours later, he was done. He'd been found by one of the other masters, who had made him go change. Then, he'd had to avoid several reporters, and he'd finally found Han trying to escape to the changing rooms._

" _Hey," Luke said to his flustered friend. "Need some help? Congrats, by the way."_

" _Yeah, sure." Han said. "I already told your sister I'd meet her for dinner in an hour, and I'm surrounded by reporters. I don't have time to talk to all of them," he said._

" _Just come the way I went," Luke said. "There's no one there."_

 _Han answered a few questions with terse, one word responses and promises to meet later for interviews, then joined his friend by turning around abruptly and going back through the path he'd cleared already._

" _Wait, so you're going on a date with my sister?" Luke had asked._

" _Well, yeah. She congratulated me after the race, and I told her it would be even nicer if she would be to go out to dinner with me tonight. She told me yes, which suprised me. I thought she was going to bite my head off instead."_

" _That sounds like Leia," Luke laughed. "You think you're surprised? I had no idea, and we tell each other everything."_

Luke's internal monologue was interrupted with a poke from Leia.

"Hey, the video's over. Escape before you get captured," she hissed.

This helpful comment however, seemed to be a little late.

"Luke, love, would you mind coming over to show us some lightsaber moves?" His aunt asked.

"I'd love to," Luke said awkwardly. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some dinner. Maybe after?"

Leia joined him, at the drinks counter, now dressed in a frilly, most un-Leia like dress.

"Great aunt Addy caught me," she muttered. "I look like a cupcake."

"That's okay," Luke said seriously. "Cupcakes are one of Han's favorite foods."

"I hate you," Leia muttered to him as she flounced off, carrying some food with her.

Luke chased after her.

"Wait a second," he panted. "We need to find somewhere to sit next to each other. That way we don't get cornered. And I'm serious, how was your date?"

"It was fine," she muttered. "We'll do it again sometime."

"I didn't even hear you come home. Did you get busy making out in Han's speeder?" He joked.

"Oh, shut up. Dad would kill me if he knew."

"Whoa. I touched a nerve," Luke said sarcastically.

The pair sat in silence until dinner, where they immediately busied themselves with a very important conversation about Jedi History last week, as to avoid any discussion with relatives. Thankfully, they left after dinner, though Luke suspected the reason was because Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn't stand being there longer than necessary. On the way home in Anakin's speeder, Obi-Wan's comlink beeped. He motioned at Anakin to slow down to a legal speed before picking up.

"Kenobi here. What do you need?"

"Yoda, it is. Fun, the race was, and do another one next month, we are. Need you at a council meeting, we do, to discuss the particulars. Racing again, you are. No arguments, I will have. Need to go, I do. Be there in 15 minutes, you will."

"Very well Master Yoda," Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Kenobi out."

Obi-Wan swore as he set down the comlink.

"If my sanity remains after another one of those races," he declared. "Then Hoth is going to melt."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. "That was fun!"

 **Hey, I did it! I finished a story! I'm so impressed with myself right now. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, that meant a lot to me. It was a lot of fun writing this, and I'd again, love to know what you thought, so please review:). I hope you all have a wonderful day, and thanks again!**

 **UPDATE: I'm re uploading this, since something went wrong with the formatting.**


End file.
